


Sanzo's Musings

by doomedpassion2yaoi



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga), Saiyuki Gaiden, Saiyuki Reload - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomedpassion2yaoi/pseuds/doomedpassion2yaoi
Summary: This is an old baby of mine from my LJ days: https://luv-peace.livejournal.com/1878.html#cutid1I can't get back into my old account, so I decided to re-archive fits on AO3, since I didn't want to orphan them.Warning: minimally edited.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Kudos: 4





	Sanzo's Musings

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old baby of mine from my LJ days: https://luv-peace.livejournal.com/1878.html#cutid1
> 
> I can't get back into my old account, so I decided to re-archive fits on AO3, since I didn't want to orphan them.
> 
> Warning: minimally edited.

Beautiful. Only one word could describe him. Those large golden eyes, the soft brown hair, he drove the genjyo sanzo crazy. Even though, he was whiny and bratty, he was just plain irresistible. If his resolve hadn't been so strong, he would have caved a long time ago. Damn that bakasaru for being so damn pretty.


End file.
